


Cherry Bratfort

by Ilikesadstories



Series: Stark-Parker family [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, experimental stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikesadstories/pseuds/Ilikesadstories
Summary: When she got into MIT, it was a whole new world of suitors. She could now pick them by brains or looks or money, and the options seemed infinite. Around her first year though, her eyes caught the sigh of a Peter Parker, and she knew that was the Alpha for her. She just knew it.





	Cherry Bratfort

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha Peter x Omega Tony  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The opinions here expressed are not my own but are a way of moving the story forwards. Please, remember this is a work of fiction about fiction characters.  
English is not my first language.  
Sorry for the delay.

Cherry Bratfort was an A+ physics engineers' student at MIT and she was _pretty_, she was sure of that. Not to brag, but she was Prom Queen and won the _Miss Omega_ of the state of California when she was 17. She had tons of Alpha’s after her since pre-k, but she stayed mateless for the sake of her career and because she was _picky_. Like all the other sane omegas, she had the Alpha-Prince-Charming in her head, and she would not settle down for less.

When she got into MIT, it was a whole new world of suitors. She could now pick them by brains or looks or money, and the options seemed infinite. Around her first year though, her eyes caught the sigh of a Peter Parker, and she knew that was the Alpha for her. She just knew it.

Peter Parker was an awkward Alpha; he had a slim body, not too worked up or not too skinny, his body was just perfect. His face was angelic, and he had this beautiful, sincere smile always on. He was so smart, had the cleverest answers and the most important questions, he was kind and gentle and he smelled _divine_. She introduced herself to him through a friend in common, Connor, and the talk between them flowed easily and they soon started sitting together at the cafeteria, along with all their group.

In the first's months, when all you can talk about is about classes and favorite foods, movies, and the entire lunch group laughed at some dumb science joke Peter always did, Cherry just waited for Peter to share some of his life. His Instagram had almost no photos, and he didn't have any other social media. He never talked about himself, letting slips of his life be known rarely. He lived in up NY and a black car took and picked him every day.

This Alpha was everything that she ever wanted.

Her heart breaks when she was scrolling through her Instagram once and Peter's face was in a tabloid face. She clicked at it and saw the other pictures. She reads the articles. The rumors that the billionaire Stark is escorting young Alphas in need. Or that Peter was a sugar baby-selling his body. Some of them write that they are a _fling_, _every playboy has a fling sometimes_, one of them says. The photos are of Peter walking in the streets of NY with the billionaire by his side, he has his _big, honest_ smile on while the older Omega is pointing at something.

In their next lunch, all their friends laugh and question Peter. How did you meet him? Is it serious? Is he a good laid? Is it serious? Isn’t he a little old? Is it serious? Are you guys just friends? **_Is it serious? _**Peter smiles through it all and says that he will '_let you guys guess it_". His voice isn't mean or malicious, just playful and the scent is happy. Cherry knows she should just give up, just start fresh and don't worry about it. So of course, that when she gets in her dorm, she spends the night eating ice cream and searching the life of Tony Stark. She knew him, everybody did, she just wanted to dig deeper.

By the end of the night, she knows that an Alpha like Peter could never have a lasting thing with an omega _like that_. For everything, Peter is, Stark is the exact opposite. He's smart, of course, and filthy rich but he has a bad record: Drunkenness, twice arrested, used to do drugs, selfish, snobbish and a _slut_. He only had 2 relationships and they ended in the courtroom, he already had 3 sex tapes leaked. He was what her parents back in California called: _An inappropriate, dirty omega_. Fun to play with but not marriage material.

It made her heart mend itself.

……………………………………………………………………………………

As the month pass, everyone noticed that Peter changed. Not much, but just enough. He wouldn't touch anyone, he even rejected one of Cherry's hug that one time. And the rumors just kept going, no stop. His Instagram got a million followers and he stopped going to parties. If he was closed before, now the boy was a locker. Cherry tried to keep going, she passed the tests, talked to her family and went to some lame dates. She decided that she wanted to become the ideal omega and worked harder on exercises and in showing Peter, subtly that she was a great suitor.

It all changed when Peter vanished at the beginning of June. He took a freaking parent's license and then posted a black and white picture of a hand (not Peter’s hands) holding a baby pinky finger. His caption was “_a love I’ve never known before_” and right after that, Tony Stark post the same photo with a simple heart as caption. Cherry is _livid_. The first time she had a heartache, now her pride was hurt. Was there something wrong with her? She was young, fertile, gorgeous and intelligent. She could give everything to Peter if only he could see her.

Then it hit her. Peter was gentle, kind and polite. That old omega whore tricked Peter in an unplanned pregnancy to lock him forever. And Peter, the sweet person he was, just couldn't leave an omega pregnant with his child. All she had to do was wait, keep improving and being his best friend. He would get fed up with that life pretty quickly. She was so set in her goals that the next picture Peter posts does nothing to put her into a bad mood. It just the bliss of the first months, it will fade out. (Even though Peter looks radiating on that photo).

………………………………………………………………………………………….

When classes start in September, she sees her opportunity. Peter smells happy _all the time_, and he keeps looking at his phone every 5 seconds. Everybody tells their summer stories on their group; Cherry went to Disneyland with her parents(again) while some of them traveled outside the country or got an internship. When its Peter's time to talk, he tells the most endearing stories about the baby. He talked about how bad the first month was but how everything seemed to be better now, and about how gorgeous his daughter was. Cherry went through it pretending that Peter was proudly talking about _their_ daughter.

He even showed some pictures of the baby and Cherry would still pretend it was her baby there. As time went by, September became October and about that time that Cherry understood Peter's fixation with his phone. He was paying for his coffee and asked her to grab his phone, which she did, and when she saw the phone screenshot. It was a sleepy Stark on the cough; exhausted while a baby slept in his chest. If someone had stabbed her, it wouldn't hurt this much.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

When the year passes, Cherry's crush becomes something almost unbearable. She still goes on dates and has some hookups. At the beginning of their third year, she doesn't have any shared classes with Peter, but they still meet for their daily coffee. Her other friends are getting their mates and starting to do double dates.

In September, Peter starts to get pent up again. Just like when an Alpha is approaching his rut. His restless and a little bit aggressive and eats a lot. He doesn't come to college for a week, taking a _rut leave_ for that time being and apparently, he takes his daughter to his aunt. When he shows up in the following Monday, he’s _glowing,_ and he has the scent that every omega dream on their Alpha having_: sated_.

_Sated_ is how an Alpha smell after spending a _durable, healthy_ and heavenly heat with its omega. It's a scent they get on the following two days after the end of the heat, it's a fulfilling scent. The scented says to everyone '_yeah, I've got an omega and us, spender, the last days banging like wild animals_". When he first arrives at the coffee place, his hair is wet, he probably just took a shower, and he has the most blissed-out expression she ever saw. He moves, smile and talks remind her of a cat, his expressing his Alphaness by being himself after a good shag. Cherry cries at night, and her only comforting thought is that at least she never had to smell Stark after his heat.

Because an omega after a good heat smells like _pure joy._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That heat was just the first of the others. Stark had the other 2 heats and Peter had a rut in the next year. Cherry followed them on Instagram and kept close relationships with some "Hate Stark" Twitters accounts. It was all pretty harmless, she thought. She still had time to focus on her career and had some hookups.

Cherry went home to her parents, to detox, she said when Peter announced the birth of his second daughter. It was too much, it was too much heartache at once, there she was, being miserable in her childhood bedroom while Peter was being the best father and the best mate to people that didn't deserve him.

So, when their last year arrived, she set up a plan. When the first semester started, Connor was going to give a party in his apartment near the MIT campus. It took 2 weeks to convince Peter, and then another one to get a schedule place for him to come. She arrived at the party earlier, enjoyed the drinks (but not too much,_ respectful_ omegas didn’t get drunk) and rejected the alphas that came at her.

Peter arrived late but was always a delight to see. He sat down with a cup of beer and kept a good conversation and she would participate. She couldn't stop noting that Peter kept drinking and never seemed to get drunk. They were drinking so much that Cherry decided to stop, or everything would be lost. Around 2 am, Peter, started checking his phone every 5 seconds, so she knew she was getting out of time. Connor was, once again, the best tool ever.

He drank so much that he passed out and Peter announced he was taking him upstairs to Connor's bedroom. So, she offered and they both lifted the guy and took him by the stairs. They arrived at Connor's room and deposited him at his bed, the room was dark and quiet, different than the rest of the place. Peter reached out to take his friend in better (father instincts kicking up) and when he got up again, Cherry was right in his personal space and kissed him.

It was not what she always dreamed of, but it was close enough. After all, none of them were drunk and Peter's lips tasted like Cherry cola. She only managed to drink in his perfume and taste for a couple of seconds, because as soon as Peter realized what was happening, he pushed her away from his body roughly.

\- What the hell you think you doing? - Peter nearly screamed. Chery's eyes watered and she smelled Peter scent as bitter.

\- Peter…. I…. I…. - Peter now seemed _livid_. That was the thing with Alpha’s, with _loyal_ Any person that tried to get in between him and his made was immediately a _threat_. Peter was trying to get his breath altogether while starring at her.

\- I invited my mate here; he’s coming any second. - Peter messed with his hair almost as if he was going mad – And I don’t want you anywhere near us! Don’t approach me anymore!

And he stormed out, stepping his foot angrily. Cherry stood there, in the darkness, silently crying. She was there for a long time, enough to hear a commotion downstairs and people cheering. She guessed that Tony Stark arrived. When she finally stopped crying enough to want to go out of the room to leave, she heard Peter's voice in the hallway and hid again. Peter was coming near, but he wasn't going in her direction.

He was with Tony, and when they reached the second floor Peter attacked him, pressing the older man's body in the wall and kissing down his neck. She saw it all in the safety of darkness. Peter's hands seemed to be everywhere, and he was _eager_.

\- ……. Peter, _oh, _Peter- Stark’s voice was rough and heavy- I’m not what happened, but I’m on board with this- He holder Peter’s head by his hair and kissed him, deep.

It looked like Peter was going to say something when the separated, but he only opened one-bedroom door and threw Stark inside. That was when she left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Time went by, things changed. Peter exclude every conversation with her, and they stopped being in the same group. Cherry's only comfort was that this was their last year, soon this would be over, and she would be able to start fresh. So yeah, she wanted to graduate. The graduation day was a beautiful one, there where hundreds of students sited in lines and an even bigger line of the family behind them. Cherry's parents came from California and kept cheering her up from the crown. Peter was there, she knew, but he was in the lines behind her, she was one of the first to call.

Her name was called, her parents and her friends cheered up and she felt great. She wanted to pretend she didn’t care when the name Parker, Peter was called, but why would she fake it? Peter went to get his diploma and he was radiating. Handsome as ever, big smile and looking fit into the gown. He smiled and investigated the crowd, searching for something.

When all the fuzz was over and everyone could be with their families, she went to see hers. She took photos and talked and with the Connor of her eyes, she saw the most endearing scene display. Peter found what he was looking for and went running to it, meeting his daughter Morgan half-way. He hugged her tightly and pretty soon, Stark came caring for a one-year-old girl in his hip and she also wanted to hug her Papa. It was a beautiful scene, Stark reached out to kiss Peter while their daughter was between them.

How could someone ever think Peter Parker wasn’t happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, leave kudos,comments and opinions!  
I love those.  
Once again,sorry for the delay.


End file.
